Goodbye
by Spiral Sky
Summary: Oneshot. Fluffy. Sad. It is set in present tense. Toshizou is Souji's tutor who has to deal with the leaving of his tenth grade student. HijiOki


**Yuu- This is kinda just a bunch of fluffy. We may eventually do something more with this. The Toshi parts were written by Yurara and the Souji part by me. I am proud of her, this is her first shonen-ai story and she did pretty good. This is our first fanfiction pretty much. constructive crit. is ok but please don't bash. This is just pure fluff. **

**Goodbye**

"You're late," Toshizou said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Huh?" Souji glanced at his watch, "Only by two minutes, Toshi."

"Yea, two times fifteen," Toshizou replied, "You do realize it was supposed to be two o'clock and not two-thirty, right?"

Souji bowed deeply. "Sorry sorry, forgive me almighty Toshizou-sama. I won't be late for my lessons again," the boy said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"If you're late one more time," Toshi warned as they began walking, "I'll quit teaching you."

"Right, didn't you say that the last time?" Souji asked playfully, taking long strides to keep up with his tutor.

"Not that I can remember," Toshi said. The two continued walking until they reached the library.

"Uh-huh, sure," the younger male laughed and popped a colorful candy into his mouth.

"You're just going to have to take that out. We're going in the library-no food, no drinks," Toshi scolded. The two walked up the steps into the big library.

Souji quickly crunched the candy into small bits and swallowed it, "All gone, see?" He stuck out his tongue to show that he had eaten it.

"No more," Toshi said as he flicked him in the forehead.

"Yea yea, why do I have to listen to you? Remind me, please," Souji asked as he flinched away, blushing lightly from the flick.

"Because I'm your tutor and if you start eating while we're in here, I'll tell on you," Toshi replied as they sat down at a table near the window.

Souji nodded, "Fine, I won't. I had to wait in line for twenty minutes for-" his hands flew to his mouth, he had just revealed why he had been late.

"Figured as much. To make up for it you're just going to have to study longer. If your grades get any lower I'll be in trouble," Toshi commented as he sighed.

"Ok, I've been trying to bring up my grades!" Souji poked out his bottom lip cutely and pulled out his Trig. book.

"Trying doesn't really matter if you don't improve," Toshi muttered.

Souji groaned and laid his head on the table, "I know, I'll try harder. I will. It's just...problems."

"My job isn't to care about your problems. It's to teach you things that, apparently, you can't learn in the first place," Toshi scolded.

"Sorry," Souji lifted his head, his dark hair falling over one of his violet eyes, "I just can't focus right now." He grinned falsely, "Why don't we get to work on this math!" At that moment his stomach rumbled and he looked down at it, "It seems I forgot to eat lunch!" He exclaimed laughing.

"Too bad. Math first, no food in the library," Toshi responded as he picked up the math book. Souji nodded, and the two began to work on the problems that Souji couldn't seem to figure out.

------

_**3 Hours Later...**_

The sun was low, and the sky was darkening as Souji called goodbye to his tutor from his place on the steps. Toshi nodded and mumbled a goodbye and walked in the direction of the setting sun. Souji was walking beside Hijikata before he turned towards a darkened alleyway, "I'll take the shortcut." He disappeared into the shadows, though he knew their were gangs around these parts, he wanted to get home quickly.

Toshi, being his usually cold self let the young boy go down the alley alone. But, right as Souji took a step into the alley, a shot rang through the cold night air.

Surprised, Toshi ran back only to see Souji on the ground gasping in pain, his left arm bleeding from underneath his right hand. Toshi quickly called 911. Souji scooted himself against the building, still holding his arm.

"Toshi!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't see the shoot-" his sentence cut off and he gasped again in pain.

"Just...shut up," Toshi said as he pressed his lips against the smaller man's. Though it lasted only a few seconds, the surprise on the bright red Souji lasted until the ambulance arrived. The EMTs loaded him quickly onto the gurney and into the truck. Toshi sat a little ways away from Souji in the ambulance, embarrassed as to what he had just done.

Souji looked over at Toshizou, he reached his small, slim hand out to the older man, not wanting to be alone. Slowly, Toshi reached back and squeezed Souji's tiny hand as the ambulance raced to the hospital.

"Toshi..." Souji trailed off then asked, "Earlier...why did you...nevermind." Toshi, still silent ignored the unfinished question.

-----

_**Hospital...**_

The doctor came back into the room and Souji looked up questioningly. "It's not good, is it doc? It hit a main artery in my arm, didn't it?" Souji inquired meekly then looked at the waiting room, "Toshi...you have to tell him."

The doctor walked into the waiting room, "Hmm...Would you happen to be Toshi?" he asked.

"Yes," Toshi answered slowly.

"About the boy in there...I don't believe he'll make it through the night," the doctor told Toshi, a frown on his face. The thought of Souji dying slowly sunk in as Toshi walked into Souji's room. Silent tears began falling from his eyes as he reached Souji's bedside. Souji looked up and shakily reached his hand up to Toshi's face. With his right hand he wiped a few stray tears.

"Why are you crying, Toshi?"

Toshi laid his head down on the bed, and Souji placed his frail hand on Toshi's head.

"I'm sorry," Toshi muttered, quietly.

"It- it isn't you-" there was a soft sigh that escaped Souji's pale lips. His hand silently fell from Toshi's head and back onto the white sheets. His eyes fluttered closed, and it looked as though he was only sleeping. Toshi watched as Souji breathed his final breath and cried a few more tears before getting up.

"Goodbye, Souji."

**Yuu- *in chibi, crying* I was fine when we wrote it, but it still makes me sad. The only way Yurara-sensei can write shounen-ai is if someone dies. I do like the ending, though. I had to re-type both of our stuff so it sounded more educated. Ironically at the beginning, when I was typing this, I was listening to "What I Go to School For" by Busted. **

**Yurara - You think that was bad? I was listening to Leave Out All The Rest while Souji was dying. And then it changed to Life's Gonna Suck When You Grow Up.**

**Yuu- Ok then. So it almost made you cry?? And then began laughing? I think I was listening to Never Too Late at that moment. **

**Yurara- It didn't make me cry, it just made me sad, and then I started laughing**

**Yuu- Sadist.  
**


End file.
